You broke my heart
by twilightisgreat0991
Summary: I suck at summeries. it is about Edward leaving, Bella getting changed and they meet after 100 years. Pls read, I promise it wiil be good. B E in the end!
1. Chapter 1

You broke my heart: Chpt 1

"_Bella, we're leaving."_

_I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask. _

"_Why now? Another year –"_

"_Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming 33 now. We'd have to start over regardless." _

_His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant._

_He stared back coldly._

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._

_When you say we --," I whispered._

_I mean my family and myself."…_

100 years after **HE **left me, I could still remember everything about him. Ugh! This is so annoying, he wasn't kidding about vampires remembering everything. Yes I'm a vampire, have been for 100 years now. This memory haunts me everyday. I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!

"Bells, it's time for school!" my "sister" Avery yelled. "Ugh! I hate school, why do we have to go anyway? It's not like we learn anything!" I yelled back. Avery just said, "Are you coming or not?" I didn't answer, and just took my favorite jacket and heels. I ran down the stairs to where my siblings were. We all got into the car and rode off to school.

When we reached, I got out and walked into the main building. Suddenly, Thomas stood in front of me. "Hi Bella!" he said. "What do you want?" I replied in an annoyed tone. "I just wanted to ask if you would like to go out with me." "For the last time no." I said aand angrily walked into the building. What I did not see was the shiny silver Volvo driving into the carpark.

**Well here's the first chapt. Hope you liked it, I might not be able to right within the next few days as it is Chinese New Year! Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

You broke my heart: Chpt 1

"_Bella, we're leaving."_

_I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask. _

"_Why now? Another year –"_

"_Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming 33 now. We'd have to start over regardless." _

_His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant._

_He stared back coldly._

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._

_When you say we --," I whispered._

_I mean my family and myself."…_

100 years after **HE **left me, I could still remember everything about him. Ugh! This is so annoying, he wasn't kidding about vampires remembering everything. Yes I'm a vampire, have been for 100 years now. This memory haunts me everyday. I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!

"Bells, it's time for school!" my "sister" Avery yelled. "Ugh! I hate school, why do we have to go anyway? It's not like we learn anything!" I yelled back. Avery just said, "Are you coming or not?" I didn't answer, and just took my favorite jacket and heels. I ran down the stairs to where my siblings were. We all got into the car and rode off to school.

When we reached, I got out and walked into the main building. Suddenly, Thomas stood in front of me. "Hi Bella!" he said. "What do you want?" I replied in an annoyed tone. "I just wanted to ask if you would like to go out with me." "For the last time no." I said aand angrily walked into the building. What I did not see was the shiny silver Volvo driving into the carpark.

**Well here's the first chapt. Hope you liked it, I might not be able to right within the next few days as it is Chinese New Year! Please review:)**

Chpt 2

After taking my books from my locker, I headed for class. I sat in my seat and started doodling. Just before class started, I heard the chair beside me being pushed and sat on. I then turned to introduce myself to him, but when I saw his face I gasped loudly. It was Edward! I felt anger and extreme sadness at that moment. Edward was staring at me too, "Bella?" he suddenly whispered. That was when I lost it, and ran out of the classroom not caring if I got detention. I had to get away from him, I couldn't handle being near him after what he did.

I was reaching my car, a blue color Volvo, when suddenly someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around and saw that it was Edward, I growled at him menacingly and tried to pull away from his grasp. But he held on tightly, I finally gave up and asked him, "What do you want?" in a fierce tone. He winced but replied, "Bella, I'm so sorry that I left you, please forgive me!" I didn't reply and just pulled free from his grasp and ran to my car. Before I drove off, I stole a glance at Edward. He had a torn expression on his face.

E pov

I walked into the classroom angry that Alice made me go to school again, how could I after I left Bella? Everything reminded me of her. Now I only listened to sad songs and just hid myself in my room. I took a seat and looked at the table, thinking about Bella, I then heard a gasp coming from the person beside me. I didn't even notice her, I lifted my head up and saw **her**, my Bella. I was so surprised I just stared at her.

She just stared at me too. "Bella?" , I whispered. That was when she broke out of her "trance" and ran out the classroom. After a while I got up too and chased after her. I got to the school parking lot and saw her heading for a Volvo, which was probably hers, and picked up my pace. I then grabbed her wrist in a strong grip, she struggled at first, then realized that it was pointless and stopped. "What do you want?" she asked in a fierce tone. I winced but replied, "Bella, I'm so sorry that I left you, please forgive me!" she didn't reply and just pulled free from my grasp and ran to her car.

I felt really sad. Did Bella not love me anymore? I asked myself. But before she drove off, I saw her glance at me.

**I am sorry for not writing longer chapters. I will try and I hope you like the second chpt. Don't forget to review. And thank those of you that reviewed. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3

B pov

While speeding down the road, I was thinking about what had just happened. How could Edward even think that I would forgive him so easily after he broke my heart? I mean, he left me for 100 years making me believe that he did not love me anymore and making me live in misery and expects me to just forgive him by saying sorry?

The old Bella would have forgiven him without a second thought. But because of him the old Bella is gone now. I hate Edward for breaking my heart and then abruptly leaving, exposing me to Victoria.

I ran into my room, vampire speed, and started dry-sobbing. It was times like this when I wish that I could produce tears and cry. After 15 minutes I stopped crying and went to hunt. I was glad that my siblings, Avery, Mark, Tess and Tim were not here, they had never seen me cry before but all knew about what had happened.

After hunting 4 deers, I proceeded to go home. During the whole process, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I started talking to myself …

I hate him!

_No, you don't_

Who are you, and how do you know that?

_Because I'm that thing which talks to you and tells you what to do … well, sometimes. And I know that you don't hate him because you still love him._

Oh, ok. But I really hate Edward, I mean he left me!

_Fine, think what you want but I'm telling you, you still love him._

Ugh! Just get out of my mind!

_Fine, fine, I'm gone._

E pov

I watched Bella's car speed away disappearing into the distance. I walked slowly to my family members, sadness taking over me. They too looked sad, even Rosalie. I started reading their thoughts to find out what they were thinking.

_I can feel her sadness and anger, they were so_ _strong_ – Jasper

_I pity Edward. But whoa! Bella is so gorgeous now! Um, please forget I ever said it, Edward, and don't tell Rose too. She'll kill me if she finds out . – _Emmett

_I can actually understand why she did that, I would do it too if Emmett left me for so long. –_ Rosalie

_I didn't have a vision about Bella acting like that. I hope he doesn't find out that I knew about it all along. Shit! You're reading my mind now aren't you, Edward?-_ Alice

"You knew?" I shouted at Alice after reading her mind. Jasper immediately put his arm around her to protect her.

"Well, I didn't tell you because you might try to run away." She replied in a quiet voice, "What would you do even if I told you?"

"I could have prepared my self or something!" I was getting angrier by the minute. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself.

"We can just go and confront her together tomorrow!" She shouted back. Without responding, I got into my car and sped out of the school. Alice is actually right, I would have run away. I decided to apologise to Alice, feeling really bad with the way I treated her. I will also confront Bella again tomorrow.

**Well this is the 3 chpt. Hope you enjoyed it, this was the longest I did. Pls review! ******


End file.
